Siempre
by Drekaas
Summary: A pesar de las circunstancias hay personas que siempre estarán contigo, sin importar nada.
**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **SIEMPRE**

Levantarse de la cama una hora antes hubiera sido tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a preparar lo que tenía en mente, pero al final optó por madrugar dos horas más temprano, quería ser precavido y no tenía aun la suficiente experiencia en la cocina. A toda marcha y ayudándose de un pequeño banquito de madera, un jovencito se daba a la tarea de cocinar un almuerzo especial. Encender la estufa era peligroso, pero se sentía confiado de poder hacerlo, después de todo era él quien con cuidado y siguiendo instrucciones preparaba algunas comidas simples. Podría decirse que el menú de hoy se trataba de una de sus especialidades pues ya lo había hecho al menos un par de veces; huevos revueltos con un poco de tocino. Sólo que a falta de tocino había que apañarse con algo de jamón en su lugar y realmente sólo había dos huevos en la cartera, por lo que probablemente sólo alcanzaría el desayuno para una sola persona. Pero eso sería más que suficiente para lo que tenía planeado. Por supuesto, no podía faltar el pan tostado que a falta de mermelada de fresa tuvo que adornar con una fina capa de mantequilla. Por más que rebusco dentro del refrigerador y en la alacena, no pudo encontrar nada de jugo o leche con que acompañar el desayuno, así que se limitó a servir un vaso con agua. Miró por última vez la comida para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su sitio y luego de la rápida inspección, sonrió satisfecho por el buen trabajo que había hecho.

Con cuidado de no derramar nada, llevo el vaso con agua y un plato pequeño con el pan en dirección al cuarto donde su madre solía dormir y los depositó en la mesita de noche con delicadeza. Antes de volver a la cocina por el plato principal, echó un vistazo a la cama para asegurarse de que ella no se hubiera despertado, sin saber que el ruido que hacia al arrastrar el banquito por toda la cocina había terminado por despertarla hacía ya una hora y media. Con ambas manos llevó el plato caliente con los huevos hacia la cama, estaba a punto de anunciar su entrada hasta que observó a su madre ya con los ojos abiertos y mirándole con una débil sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¡Mamá, he hecho el desayuno! —dijo en tono alto y con mucho orgullo, levantando ligeramente el plato en sus manos y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro que podría haber iluminado toda la habitación—: Es un desayuno especial.

Haciendo uso de su poca energía, Marie hizo un gran esfuerzo para sentarse, una actividad sumamente común pero que cada día le costaba más trabajo realizar. Tomo el plato que Rock le ofrecía entre sus manos y le agradeció cuando el pequeño se apresuró a colocar otro cojín en su espalda, no habría podido mantenerse en esa posición por mucho tiempo—: Estos son… ¿huevos? ¿De dónde has sacado para comprarlos? —preguntó apartando la vista del plato y hacia donde estaba Rock, preocupada por la manera en la que los hubiera conseguido.

— ¡No los compré! La vecina de al lado me los regaló ayer, dijo que tenía que comer más —comento casualmente mientras se subía a la cama y se sentaba a su lado, muerto de impaciencia por ver su reacción al probar bocado.

Marie volvió a sonreír aún sin muchos ánimos, mucho menos después de haber escuchado aquél comentario. Antes de hacer otra cosa, levanto una de sus manos para acariciar la mata rubia de cabellos de su hijo quién solo se sonrió ante el contacto, mirándola con esos grandes ojos rojos que había heredado de ella y en los que no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera puro amor. Rock había crecido bastante y creía que tal vez un estirón tan súbito le había hecho parecer más delgado, pero ahora estaba convencida de que su hijo no estaba alimentándose del todo bien. Era difícil que lo hiciera de todas formas, el dinero escaseaba desde que había caído enferma y no por nada se había visto forzada a comprar menos dosis de sus medicinas para asegurarse de que por lo menos ambos no se murieran de hambre. Con semejante recorte en medicación su enfermedad parecía no irse del todo, y en días como este, a veces no podía siquiera levantarse de la cama. Pero podría soportarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario, pues la sola idea de pensar en pedir algo de ayuda al padre de su hijo le ponía de muy mal cuerpo. Rock estaba mejor lejos de él.

— Mamá, ¿estás bien? —Marie parpadeo un par de veces hasta enfocar de nuevo el rostro de Rock, que ahora la miraba con suma preocupación. Ella resbaló su mano hacia la mejilla de su hijo, frotándola suavemente para intentar calmarse— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —dijo él mirando el par de lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Marie y colocando una de sus manos sobre la de ella para acariciarla con torpeza.

— Porque estoy feliz —mintió para calmarlo—, feliz de que te hayas acordado. Aunque creo que has hecho demasiada comida, ¡no creo poder con todo esto! —aseguró con firmeza y una sonrisa fingida para darle algo más de credibilidad a su segunda mentira.

— Entonces creo que te ayudaré a terminar con todo —sentenció Rock tomando el tenedor sobre el plato y preparándose para cortar la comida en trocitos. Dado que Marie no estaba sintiéndose del todo bien, tuvo que verse en la necesidad de pedirle al pequeño que le ayudara a acercarse la comida a la boca, cosa que Rock hizo con todo gusto. Entre bocado y bocado no podía evitar adular las habilidades culinarias de Rock, quien sólo sonreía por haber llevado a cabo su plan de manera perfecta. Cuando consideró que había comido ya lo suficiente, dejó el resto para él y lo observó comer con ganas, en tan sólo unos minutos se había asegurado de dejar el plato limpio.

— Seguramente serás un cocinero excelente algún día —agregó Marie después de que Rock le hubiera acercado algo de agua para beber y pudo ver un fuego intenso en sus ojos, así como una creciente expresión de entusiasmo en su rostro.

— Te quiero, mamá —contestó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella con cuidado para abrazarla.

— Y yo a ti, mi pequeño. Te quiero más que nada y siempre estaré contigo.

 _Siempre._

Y de pronto, como la más cruel de las bromas, todo se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La calidez de aquél recuerdo y la imagen de ese abrazo comenzaron a difuminarse rápidamente, conforme el techo de la habitación en donde estaba comenzaba a ser enfocado por sus ojos, también la fragancia de su madre empezó a atenuarse velozmente hasta desaparecer completamente. Un sueño. Todo había sido un sueño. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que había despertado y su corazón comenzó a latir de manera inquieta, abrumado por una súbita tristeza. Rock apretó los labios con fuerza para intentar contener el temblor en ellos, apenas alcanzó a sentarse en la cama y quitarse las cobijas de encima antes de romper a llorar amargamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. No había nada en el mundo que pudiese contra el enorme pesar que sentía y ciertamente nada podría calmar tampoco la fuerte opresión en su pecho que le hizo encoger el cuerpo. Casi al mismo tiempo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente.

— Rockie, ¿estás despierto? Necesito de tu ayuda para…

Ni siquiera la inesperada presencia de Terry fue suficiente como para calmar su llanto, pero los sollozos cargados de sentimiento hicieron que al mayor se le erizara la piel, mientras que una gran cantidad de sorpresa y consternación se apoderaban de su persona. Sin saber muy bien que hacer o cómo actuar ante una situación así, Terry se quedó congelado en su sitio durante un instante, presa de la angustia, sentimiento que después término por hacerlo avanzar hasta sentarse en la cama con Rock. Luego de un momento de indecisión optó por abrazarlo con uno de sus brazos y lo acercó hacia él, el chico ni siquiera protestó. Tan sólo se dejó hacer y continúo llorando desconsoladamente por unos cuantos minutos que se sintieron como una eternidad para Terry, quien después de un rato se vio obligado a desviar la mirada y fruncir el ceño, intentando no contagiarse de la tristeza de Rock.

Cuando por fin logró calmarse, Rock despegó su cabeza del costado de Terry quien estaba tan nervioso que no se atrevió a quitarle el brazo del hombro. Haciendo uso de sus manos, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro y luego limpio sus manos en las sábanas, casi como queriendo ocultar la evidencia de lo que ahí había ocurrido. Mantenía la cabeza agachada y no miraba a Terry ni por error.

— ¿Estás bien, Rock? —preguntó Terry de pronto con inseguridad, no estaba seguro de poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para abordar una situación que no alcanzaba a comprender. Enseguida se acomodó nerviosamente la gorra con su mano libre y carraspeó ligeramente—: ¿Ha pasado algo?

Le tomó algunos minutos más reponerse lo suficiente como para poder siquiera decir algo. Rock hablo lenta y pausadamente con voz temblorosa acerca de lo que recordaba en el sueño que había tenido. Al acercarse a la conclusión del relato, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo—: Es sólo que, era tan real… casi parecía… que de verdad estaba…

Aunque Rock era ya casi un adulto, el asunto de perder a su madre le había marcado de por vida y era algo que simplemente hacía pedazos sus fibras más sensibles, el mayor podía identificarse con ello a la perfección. Terry apretó ligeramente su agarre en el hombro de Rock como una especie de consuelo que precedía a su respuesta—: Tranquilo. Ella de verdad estuvo aquí.

Rock limpió descuidadamente las lágrimas en su rostro y enseguida alzó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos de par en par y sin despegar la mirada de Terry, buscando en el rostro sonriente del mayor una explicación para lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Pues claro! Ella siempre estará contigo en tu corazón… o eso es lo que siempre dicen…

Aunque su respuesta no sonaba del todo convincente, Rock quedó completamente absorto ante dicha declaración, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Esas eran las mismas palabras de su madre y aquello echó su mente a divagar. Tal vez lo que había dicho tenía más sentido de lo que él creía. Tal vez ella todavía estaba aquí. Tal vez ella nunca lo había desamparado. Tal vez incluso era ella quien había puesto a Terry en su camino. Estaba seguro que no le había mencionado esa oración en el relato del sueño que acababa de contarle al mayor, no había manera de que pudiera haberlo sabido. La fuerte impresión de lo que estaba descubriendo opacó la mayor parte de su tristeza, aunque Terry terminó por darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda que le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Lo cierto es que tener la mirada de Rock clavada en la suya le ponía por demás nervioso, sobre todo en una situación tan incómoda y finalmente Terry sonrió y se puso de pie para intentar animar un poco más el ambiente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Rock asintió aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima y Terry manifestó su inquietud por segunda vez volviendo a acomodarse la gorra, usando eso como excusa para apartar la mirada—, bien, ¿te parece si salimos a comer algo? ¡Anda, yo invito! —el menor se movió de su sitio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a acompañarle. Terry levantó el pulgar y se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de salir, la voz de Rock le hizo frenar en seco.

— Terry —el mayor se dio la vuelta y apoyó uno de sus brazos en el marco de puerta, girando apenas la cabeza hacia un lado, curioso de lo que Rock fuera a decirle—, ¿p-por qué viniste? ¿Necesitabas algo? —preguntó refiriéndose a la manera en la que había entrado a la habitación de repente.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, es que… —la risa nerviosa de Terry en conjunto con la mano que se llevó a la nuca eran señales irrefutables de que algo no andaba bien—, no es nada, no te preocupes… Sólo tal vez quemé un poco, o mucho, un sartén… Pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde —exclamó haciendo un ademán con las manos como restándole importancia y abandonando el cuarto antes de que tuviera que dar explicaciones al respecto.

Rock suspiró y sonrió tratando de aguantar una risa al mismo tiempo que mecía la cabeza a los lados en completa incredulidad. No estaba seguro de cómo es que Terry se había atrevido siquiera a tocar algo en la cocina, si tenía hambre podría haberlo despertado antes. Por otro lado, quizás había sido lo mejor pues de lo contrario no habría podido estar de nuevo al lado de su madre, aunque sólo fuera a través de un sueño.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **No tenía planeado escribir esto, pero al mismo tiempo no pude evitarlo, la idea llegó a mí y necesitaba hacerlo. No sé por qué últimamente he escrito historias de estos dos, supongo que les estoy tomando bastante cariño. Felicidades a Terry que es ahora la nueva mamá de Rock, aunque más bien es Rock quien parece la madre de Terry :3**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


End file.
